


Only Time Will Tell

by indecisivedumbass



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Crewt - Freeform, Everyone Needs A Hug, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Modesty is awesome, Newdence, Newt Scamander Needs a Hug, abusive household, as any respectable author or musician does, credence is a great big brother, idk - Freeform, im pretty much making my own timeline here, im really flying by the seat of my pants here, modesty barebone needs a hug, no beta reading we die like men, pls dont call me out on it, sorry i really suck at summaries and tagging, will there be any plot?, you just gotta read it to get accurate vibes of what its about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivedumbass/pseuds/indecisivedumbass
Summary: What if Newt had come to New York earlier and been the one to help Credence first instead of Tina? What if he stuck around afterward, steadily becoming friends (or something more) and continued to heal his hands instead of Graves? Graves (Grindelwald) still exists, running around to bring pain and manipulate Credence, but would he have fallen for his tricks if he had Newt around to teach him what actual human decency is?





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_[Galatians 5:19-21] "¹⁹The acts of flesh are obvious: sexual immorality, impurity and debauchery, ²⁰idolatry and witchcraft; hatred, discord, jealousy, fits of rage, selfish ambition, dissensions, factions ²¹and envy; drunkenness, orgies, and the like. I warn you, as I did before, that those who live like this will not inherit the kingdom of God."_

* * *

Credence startled awake at the feeling of someone's touch, his eyes wide and frantically searching for the source with the remnants of a nightmare clouding his senses. He soon relaxed though when he saw it was only Modesty and let himself slump back into his firm, uncomfortable mattress with stiff, thin, scratchy sheets that did little to block out the cold. Credence knew he shouldn't be thinking like that - _"You should be grateful you have a bed at all with how defiant and detestable your actions have been lately," _Mary Lou's voice reminded him. Even in his own mind it seemed he couldn't escape her judgement.

"You fell asleep reading again," Modesty pointed out, choosing to ignore how panic seemed to fill her brother before he realized it was her. She knew far too much an eight year old ever should to be sympathetic towards such things. She set Credence's worn Bible on a nearby table but not before marking the page he was on first. She glanced from some of the dried, dark stains on a few of the pages then to his hands, her expression saying everything in a gentler way words ever could.

"It's not that bad," Credence insisted softly, unconsciously hiding his hands a bit farther under the sheets. "It didn't last long. She was just upset about-.." His voice faltered when Modesty brought out a couple bandages from her sleeve and he stared at them in disbelief. "Modesty, how did you-"

"_' _Member yesterday? When we were handing out leaflets to those awful shopkeepers?" She asked as he nodded, eyeing the bandages warily and not catching the way she frowned, scowling at nothing in particular. "They were rude." It wasn't anything the older sibling wasn't used to already. He wasn't a cute child like Modesty so the novelty of him handing out religious pamphlets wore off fairly quickly, especially when he kept his head ducked and posture hunched, avoiding eye contact like the plague. _Freak_ wasn't an uncommon word to Credence. Modesty brightened with a mischievous little smile though, one that she so rarely wore and only did around Credence, as she continued, "They weren't paying attention and they were right there." '_And you always need them',_ she thought but wouldn't say aloud. There wasn't any need.

Credence was always there for his two sisters - even if it was more so for Modesty as time went on since Chastity seemed to side more and more with Mary Lou. Ever since Modesty could remember it was always Credence taking care of her. He took the responsibility for her actions, he spun Mary Lou's blame onto himself to spare Modesty the punishment. When their adoptive mother cut back on their food portions he made sure she had enough, he was always the first one there the moment she woke up screaming from nightmares to soothe her, and he always listened to her ramblings about her life before Mary Lou. She wasn't grateful for a lot of what happened in her life, but Credence was very easily the best thing to come of the situation. He was better to her, more selfless and caring, than the rest of her adoptive or biological family had been - at least what she could remember of them. 

After thoroughly eyeing the bandages, he went to take them to wrap the tender, still healing cuts on his hands. He normally wouldn't accept something like bandages from Modesty so she could keep them for herself, but the cuts were still in the process of scabbing over and he didn't want them to get infected again. The last time his wounds got infected it made Mary Lou go on a tangent about how impure he was, about what he had to have done to deserve it, and the punishments got worse. Modesty was starting to grow more stubborn as she grew older anyway and most likely wouldn't have taken no for an answer. "And you weren't caught? No one suspected anything?" Credence asked, torn between being impressed and giving her a mini lecture on why she shouldn't have done that. Then again, it wasn't anything too expensive and he knew she'd never take anything they didn't - or wouldn't - need. There wasn't any real harm in her actions. 

She pouted at his questioning as she watched the other wrap his wounds, waiting to see if he needed her help. "No! I'm sneaky. And careful. They'd never catch me!" 

Credence barely hid a small, amused smile at that. "Right. Of course they wouldn't." It was good to see her being able to act like a normal kid her age. He'd do anything to protect that - and to protect her. 

* * *

Credence was careful to hide his bandaged hands throughout church services and lunch, which was considerably hard to do since he was serving lunch for all those who attended that morning's sermon. Food was promised with a lot of the church services they held since many people wouldn't show up without a bribe. _I__magine that__, _Credence thought dryly, which of course he'd never say aloud. Well, to anyone aside from Modesty, anyway. He honestly doubted they'd be able to survive in the Barebone household without each other, which might have been a bit pathetic on his part, but he was well past the point of caring about that.

He'd gotten so close to having a good day, too, - well, as close as a 'good day' could get for him - until things went horribly, horribly wrong. 

Some part of him had always been aware of his.. Impure, immoral, sinful feelings. Deep, deep down, he always had and some little voice from the deepest, darkest depths of his mind was constantly reminding him of it. Still, it was another to think it and a whole other to _feel _it. 

There was a man Credence had never seen before who stumbled inside the church - quite literally, from the looks of it. He wore a bright blue coat and had an ordinary enough looking suitcase in hand, fluffy hair that looked just as chaotic as he looked, and his freckled cheeks were flushed from the cold or maybe from his fast paced hunt of whatever he was looking for. He was tall, lanky, and awkward with his head tilted down as he continued his search and looked to avoid people's stares the way Credence did. He tried to ignore the way his heart rate seemed to speed up so he could formulate some sort intelligible speech to talk to the man, but Mary Lou beat him to it. 

"Excuse me, sir?" She called for his attention, her tone sickly sweet with a smile that always seemed to look just plain wrong on her stern face. The man continued his search, it looking like she didn't even realize she was talking to him. Mary Lou never took to being ignored well, but she made sure to constantly keep up the façade of a loving, caring, generous Christian woman and adoptive mother. Her tone dropped some of its sweetness and dripped slightly into her more natural harsh one as she continued, "_Sir_. The food is only for our guests who attended our church services. Unless you'd like to make a donation, or to come to our next sermon which will be later in the afternoon." 

The man finally looked to Credence's adoptive mother for a fleeting second, although it was hard to tell if she had his attention at all with how his eyes were still bouncing around to search his surroundings. "Oh - yes, of course, I do apologize for coming in, but I did not come here for the food," his crisp, British accented voice rang out so sweetly - genuinely sweet, not artificially like Mary Lou. While it was sweet, there was a tiny bit of an edge to it too, maybe from the panic of finding whatever he was searching for or he simply _knew _something was off about Mary Lou. 

_That's ridiculous. No one ever suspects Ma of something like that, _Credence thought to himself. 

"I was looking for something - or rather _someone,_" he mumbled the last part to himself under his breath, nearly inaudible. "I'll be out of your hair soon enough," the stranger promised with such a soft smile. 

Mary Lou's slightly cracked façade returned to its full potential at the man's mumbled words as another smile that didn't reach her eyes took over her lips. "I see. You were drawn here, then? To the church, to God?" 

He gave a polite laugh just as soft as his smile, even if it did sound a bit uncomfortable. "It's more like someone else was drawn here, but I-.. Yes, I suppose the end result is more or less the same." His green eyes still searching for something. 

His adoptive mother was about to persist, but Credence had just finished serving the last person in line and was momentarily, and spontaneously, overcome with uncharacteristic bravery. Maybe it was the fact _he _felt drawn to the gorgeous and strange stranger. "I think I heard someone call for you to pray for them, Ma. Don't worry, I can help him," came Credence's timid voice. No one had, of course, and that was part of the risk, but something was just screaming at him to talk to the man. 

Mary Lou gave him a disbelieving look that made Credence's very soul shiver, but after a moment had passed she relented with, "Very well. I won't be far if you need me, sir."

Just as soon as she left Credence alone in the busy foyer with the stranger, he was already moving his long legs to quickly weave in between the crowd to continue his fast pace. "Thank you, but I honestly don't need don't need any help," he called over to the shorter male in the same polite tone as he looked through the halls distractedly. He hated the disappointment he felt at that, and while he did let the man do whatever it looked like he needed to do, he did keep a careful eye on him. Credence only started to follow him when he caught him heading into the room where they kept the offering money. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't let you-" Credence started unconfidently and just as timidly as before, but he didn't seem to hear him. The ginger set his case down quietly before, without any warning, literally _diving _to the floor, under the desk with a heavy 'thud'.

He vaguely heard him give a muffled, "There you are, you little bugger! You can_ not_ keep doing this to me, mister!" It almost sounded like he was scolding someone, but that wasn't right. There wasn't anyone back there. At least Credence didn't seem to think so until the man came back up onto his knees with a bundle of dark fur in his hands - _scarred _hands, like his - and the oddly cute looking thing looked like it was sulking. "Oh no, don't you dare give me that look," he nearly groaned out and mumbled something Credence couldn't quite catch before he tipped the poor thing _upside down_. He wasn't sure whether or not to step in to help - whatever it was, he wasn't entirely sure - but the man didn't seem honestly angry at all. He seemed irritated, sure, but still fond of the creature as he tickled it. 

Credence's jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw how many shiny coins and even fake gold candle holders fell out of the little creature's pouch. He had to have been hallucinating because that wasn't possible. Absolutely not possible. It was.. '_Witchcraft', _his mind supplied, but it didn't look dangerous or sinful or devilish. It came from and adorable animal and innocent looking man, after all. All doubts he had about it not being witchcraft though quickly vanished when he saw him place the creature in a suitcase the man's entire arm could disappear into.

He meant to scramble away before the man could catch him staring - or witnessing - because if he truly was a witch then he could kill, or worse, for simply catching him using witchcraft. Witches were wicked. They were impure, immoral, sinful, and already damned for who they were. 

Except the stranger turned around without any warning and Credence was face-to-face with a witch _who knew he knew_. 

There was a moment of very tense silence and the man's wandering gaze before he spoke up apologetically with his voice just as soft and gentle as before, "I'm terribly sorry about all of this - he honestly can't control himself around any shiny things and I can help clean up if you'd like, I'm just not sure where everything goes. I promise you everything's there though, we didn't honestly steal anything." He glanced over to the small mountain of shiny things with a small wince, then turned back to face Credence with a conflicted expression. "I'd rather not have to go through having to Obliviate you, by the way, can we-.. Could this be our little secret?" How could any of Satan's followers have such a sweet, hopeful little smile like he did? He didn't understand it. At all. 

"Obliviate?" Was all Credence could squeak out, trying to keep the witch from seeing the terror he was feeling. He was right. The man was going to hurt him for knowing, he was going to-

"It would make you forget this moment ever happened," he explained patiently, taking a moment to ensure his case was bound tightly enough with the rope around it. "It wouldn't hurt - it wouldn't effect anything else of your other memories either, just of my Niffler and me." 

Credence was about to respond except he heard his adoptive mother's voice coming nearer. It was almost like he had the heightened hearing of a bat when it came to her. His eyes quickly caught sight of the mess of things the creature - _Niffler_ apparently - had made, reminding of him once again that it existed and what it could look like if Mary Lou came in and saw Credence and the stranger with it. Panic quickly rose in his chest as he lunged for the pile of money and shiny things, trying to effectively put everything back to its original place before Mary Lou could come and make assumptions. Once she had something in her mind she'd never listen to anything different. He needed to clean it up before she could see, but he hissed quietly as the action of reopened tentatively healing wounds. 

The man, of course, heard and started to notice blood pooling underneath the bandages. "Are you hurt?" He asked so softly, and it was the first time in God knew how long someone had asked about Credence's wellbeing. Witches were very convincing and determined to blend into society - a wolf in sheep's clothing. It didn't mean anything, it _couldn't_, mean anything because Mary Lou wasn't wrong when it came to what the Bible said, especially about witches. 

All too soon the stranger was advancing towards Credence with a wand, an actual wand, drawn, but once something seemed to connect in his mind, he stopped. "I'm not going to hurt you," the witch assured quietly and it terrified him how much he wanted to believe it. "I want to help, not to hurt you, but I won't help unless you want me to." How could it be his voice was so soothing? 

Credence didn't even register giving the man a confirmation he wanted help, and if Mary Lou ever found out he willing accepted help from a witch then he'd have a lot worse injuries than those on his hands, but he must have. Try as she might, she never had been able to fully squash his curiosity. 

Credence expected something to burn or for it to hurt more as the stranger used his wand to preform an effortless sounding spell on him. He expected to pay some price - to partially lose his soul, be indebted to the Devil himself, or something equally just as dramatic, but it wasn't. With the bloodied bandages Credence could clearly watch as his cuts retreated without a trace. It would've left behind smooth, clean skin if he already didn't have a map of scars from previous punishments. He gaped at his freshly healed hands in awe and he found himself, for just a moment, not in fear of the other man who helped him honestly - until a thought dawned on him. Maybe he didn't feel pain in return for the spell, but he obviously wanted _something_ in exchange for it. No one - _no one _\- was that nice, especially not a witch. "What do I have do to repay you?" He asked in a hushed voice, expression shameful but fully accepting his fate. 

The taller blinked at his question, almost seeming confused by it. "I'm sorry, I don't follow." 

Now he was the one confused. "For not.. Obliviating me, or whatever you called it, and for healing my hands. I have to owe you something for it. No one does something like that without expecting something in return," he explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and maybe it was in most cases. 

He still looked dumbfounded and at a loss of what to say before he decided saying with a warm smile, "Then-... I want you to keep this a secret, like we talked about. That's what I want in return."

The stranger went to pick his suitcase up and turned to leave, but Credence surprised even himself as he called out, "Wait!" So he did stop, just as he wanted to, only Credence's mouth had been working faster than his mind when he called out to him. He didn't think he'd get that far. "Will I see you again? And I..never did catch your name," he spoke sheepishly, hoping he wasn't pressing his luck when it came to the overly kind witch. 

"Oh. You never did, did you? I'm sorry, that was incredibly rude of me.. It's Newt Scamander," the witch, Newt, introduced himself with another smile and even if he never did quite make more than a fleeting second's worth of eye contact, it still made Credence's heart flip. He did promise to see him again, one way or another, before he left and Credence knew it was so, _so _horribly wrong, but he was happier than he felt in a long while. 

Although that feeling soon came crashing down when Mary Lou walked in just moments later while he was still cleaning up the mess Newt's Niffler made. With his newly healed hands. And stolen, used bandages beside him. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo this is my first fanfic in a very, very long time, but hey. i love crewt/newdence and there isn't enough content for it, not to mention i'm a slut for any kind of positive affirmation so here we are lmao. i have somewhat an idea where this is heading/could go, but really i came up with all of this tonight and just went for it. also! next chapter will for sure have a newt perspective, i just kinda got carried away.  
please lemme know if this is a yae or nay, and if you find any mistakes i'd definitely appreciate hearing what they are because (as always) i was too impatient to give this a proper proofreading check beforehand. thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Newt wasn't an idiot - he knew Dumbledore didn't do much of anything without reason. While his old professor did seem to have a soft spot for birds, how could he possibly have had such accurate information on the Thunderbird after he seemed to be pushing him to go to the Americas only a week or so prior? The only thing that confused him about it was why. Well, until he came face to face with the familiar, enraged, swirling black mass of an Obscurus. That was one mystery down from his life, he supposed.

Unlike what his dear brother Theseus had come to believe about Newt, he didn't wander into danger for the sheer novelty or thrill of it. It normally found him, in most cases, unless he was seeking trouble out in order to save a magical beast. He wasn't even aware there would be an Obscurus in New York nor that he'd fatefully run into it, but there he'd end up, attempting to calm down whoever the Obscurial was.

It was peculiar, really, that of all the recently known Obscurials Newt was there in the attempt to help both of them. In both instances Dumbledore was there to subtly push Newt in the right direction. So no, Newt Scamander was not an idiot. While he was sure Dumbledore cared about moderately about the Thunderbird's health and safety, he knew it wasn't the only reason Dumbledore sent him on a path to the United States. He sent him there to help the Obscurial.

* * *

Would his decision to not Obliviate the young man come back to bite him? Yes, most definitely yes, since questionable situations involving people typically did for Newt, but he wouldn't waste any time worrying about it. What was done was done and there was no taking it back. Besides, once he stopped looking at him in complete terror - or maybe it was hidden beneath thinly veiled terror - there was curiosity burning in every inch of the young man. Not only curiosity, but something like hope which made Newt want to blurt out it wasn't something he should put in the wizard. He wouldn't be around for very long - only enough time to go to Arizona and bring Frank back home - and even then he had a habit of disappointing others when it came to people. He didn't do it on purpose, and normally he wasn't aware of how he disappointed the other person to begin with, it was simply something that came along with not fully understanding people, or rather of people not understanding him. 

Either way, there was something undeniable with how the boy looked at him and made him unable to go through with Obliviating him. He couldn't deny a promise of seeing him again either, as entirely impractical as it were. There was just something in the broken way he held himself, of how he looked to him.. Newt decided he'd never been practical to begin with, so why would he start then?

Even though Frank was itching to stretch his wings in the wide, open air and to be back in his natural environment (Newt did everything he could for his habitat, of course, but nothing can ever replace someone's true home), he may have to wait another day or two. He explained that to him later that night when he did his evening feeding rounds, thoroughly apologizing to the spectacular creature why it was happening. Frank seemed to understand. That, or he was far more enthusiastic about dinner than he normally was. 

Afterwards, Newt thought he'd nail out a few more sketches for his book since another draft check would be upon him soon enough, but fate always tended to have other plans for him. 

Just as he finished up feeding his last temporary inhabitant and was about to make his way to his shed, he noticed Frank was very worked up in his habitat. Lightning flashed as muted rolls of thunder sounded at random strikes. Danger, Frank and all his heightened, sharpened sense for trouble seemed to shout and while Newt didn't doubt it one bit, it concerned him greatly. It wasn't impossible for the Thunderbird to be aware of the outside world, but it was significantly harder under the security and coziness of his enclosure from within his case. It must have been something huge, whatever it was, for it to put Frank so on edge. 

Of course he needed to investigate it, or at the very least be in the outside world and alert in case whatever it was could pose a threat to his creatures. 

Thank Merlin he did. 

Newt was sitting in the hotel room he rented, he was sketching out yet another detailed drawing of a Hippogriff - one of his mother's, in fact. Maybe he was getting just a tad bit homesick after all. It had been a while since he visited back home, he'd become so busy with a number of other things lately. His suitcase was nearby and sitting on top of the chair next to him and easily lost track of time and his sense of everything else in the process of bringing the Hippogriff on the page to life, but his attention was once again snapped back when an eerie silence seemed to fall over the bustling city. He left the window open as soon as he crawled out of his suitcase, if only to keep an eye on whatever Frank had been worried over. As always, Frank had very good reason to be. 

The eerie, suffocating silence was familiar - hauntingly so. He knew how unlikely it was, but he wouldn't dare mistake the oppressive, heavy parasitic feeling hanging in the sky for anything else. Some poor child needed his help - someone who wouldn't fire useless jinxes in the air in the hopes of wounding it. Someone who wouldn't hate them simply because they feared what they didn't - and refused - to understand. Newt didn't think twice before grabbing his vibrant blue coat, rushing off in such a hurry that he was tugging it on properly as he half ran, half Apparated. He wouldn't lose the Obscurus's trail, and despite his conflicted, guilt ridden feelings of the last time he tried to help an Obscurial, in no way did it stop him from chasing after them. With the destruction the child left in their miserable wake, aurors were bound to come flying after them soon enough. He had no time to lose. 

He followed the signs of where the Obscurus's trail seemed to go, but it didn't seem to have any one direction or purpose - it was wandering aimlessly with only one thing certain: it was hurting. Pickett's muffled chirping from Newt's breast pocket seemed urgent and Newt faltered in his pace for just a moment to listen. Newt was right about the aurors; Pickett had been trying to tell him he saw a few of them closing it. 

It looked like they had been tailing the Obscurus for a while and only then seemed to wear it down. With how frantic they looked in catching it, Newt guessed it wasn't the Obscurus's first attack. All it meant to him was more reason to find the child and help them. 

He sent a relatively harmless spell to distract and, hopefully, break up the small cluster of aurors, then quickly returned to his chase after the Obscurial. It was odd though - with the child wearing down on energy after having run rampant through the streets for Merlin only knew how long, it almost looked as if they were headed in the direction of the church he visited thanks to a certain Niffler's greed. 

Newt paid no mind to it though, solely focused and determined with helping the child. After a few more spells to send the remaining aurors on a little detour, he finally had a few minutes, give or take, to work with the Obscurial by himself. He knew if the aurors were anything like those he knew at the Ministry, then they would only agitate and infuriate the poor, hurt child even further. 

While Newt found himself wishing he'd insisted Pickett stayed in his case that night or at the very least back at the hotel, there wasn't much he could do about it now. Except hope the Bowtruckle held on tight from where he was inside his pocket. 

The Obscurus lashed out as Newt drew closer, so he stopped. He made a show of sliding his wand back into one of his pockets and when he did move forward, slowly and cautiously, his palms were open and up so the child - wherever they were within the mass of powerful, oppressive magic - could see he wasn't planning anything. He didn't have any spells up his sleeve to hurt them, and while he could technically use wandless magic he doubted the Obscurial knew that. Not that he would use it on them to begin with. 

"It's alright," Newt called out, his voice nothing but calm and soothing. Curiously enough, the Obscurus's blind, hell bent fury seemed to settle in a tense, anxious, fast paced near silence as soon as it heard the wizard's voice. It was almost as if it recognized him, but Newt didn't pay any mind to it at the moment. He had more pressing matters to see to, after all, and he doubted his little tricks to through off the aurors would last for long. "You're safe, I'm not going to hurt you," he insisted gently, keeping his posture relaxed as he tentatively began to take small, calculated steps closer once more. 

"Can I come closer? Is it alright if I do?" He asked calmly, and when his actions or words didn't invoke another offensive action, he continued. "I don't-.. I'm afraid we don't have very long before they return, but I won't hurt you. I want to help, but I won't unless you want me to." Newt didn't understand why that part of his sentence, of all things, seemed to slow the Obscurus's agitated and frantic movements until they came to a stop altogether. The black fog-like force seemed to lift along with the heavy, pressurized feeling to the air and a person began to materialize with a pained, agony filled groan. Although their voice was deeper than any child's could be, and their form seemed far larger than what would be average for someone no older than ten. If that wasn't enough, it somehow looked like-..

Newt's eyebrows furrowed as he was momentarily stumped, but he quickly snapped himself out of it (with some help of Pickett's adamant chirping). He had no idea how the boy was so miraculously alive - an Obscurial, at that - but Pickett was right. It wasn't the time to be pondering that; the boy needed help, and preferably before any aurors returned. He knew it was something Theseus wouldn't approve of since the boy could be a threat to society, considering he'd been - most likely unknowingly and unconsciously - on a rampage, but it wouldn't be fair to leave him to fend for himself with MACUSA and its court system. Magical governments never took kindly to powerful, potentially dangerous, young witches or wizards. 

Newt normally was never one to initiate contact with another person, but their current situation was under completely different circumstances. It was almost as if a switch had been flipped in his mind and he was in his element. It didn't matter he wasn't spectacular when it came to people, because at the moment he was doing what he did best. He was helping a wounded soul. "May I touch you?" He asked quietly, receiving only a sob from the Obscurial in response. Newt supposed he couldn't expect very coherent answers out of Credence. He was exhausted, hurt, and barely clinging onto consciousness. Taking his answer as a yes, Newt carefully took Credence into his arms. "I want to help you, but I need your permission before I do so because I don't want to-" 

"Mr. Scamander?" Credence breathed out once his eyes fluttered open - confusion the only thing clear in them, aside from a hint of the same expression he gave him earlier that day when he healed his hands. Relief, and hope. That's what Credence found in a man he barely even knew - who showed him just the basic amount of common decency and empathy. 

"Yes.. Yes, that's me, but there's no need for formalities. Just Newt is more than fine with me," he assured with a small smile, even if correcting Credence on what he called him hardly mattered in the moment. They had far more pressing matters they needed to deal with. 

"It hurts," he all but whimpered out and Newt felt his heart ache at just how _broken _ he sounded. He curled into Newt's arms, tight enough as if he wanted to disappear. "It hurts. Please-..please, _help me." _

"I will," Newt promised softly, and he would. He wouldn't break his promises and especially not when it came to something like that. "I will." Although would be considerably more difficult to keep his promise if MACUSA got its hold on him, and although Credence's words were most likely just the delirious, frantic ramblings of a wounded and desperate man, he technically did give him his permission to help however he saw fit. It was excellent timing, really, since he could hear the aurors returning and his distractions wouldn't keep them busy for long. 

While using Apparition with a wounded passenger wasn't the smartest option, the options Newt had to choose from were very limited to begin with. They didn't have far to travel anyhow, and Newt never had any issues in being determined to reach his destination. They fled the scene with the aurors none the wiser - all aside from one, scowling at his missed opportunity from where he hid in the shadows. 

* * *

Newt laid Credence down on the hotel's bed with the utmost care, his wand out as he went to check over any injuries he had. Thankfully any merciless spells fired at him - his Obscurus - didn't leave behind any harm, but what troubled Newt was the wounds left behind on his scarred hands.

They looked like the same ones he healed earlier that day, except these wounds were worse. There was bit of flesh missing as the reopened wounds sluggishly bled over already bloodstained skin. It wasn't pretty, and it very clearly wasn't an accident. The reason why he went on a blind, vengeful rampage made all the more sense to Newt and if his heart didn't break for Credence before, it certainly did then. The wizard made quick, diligent work of healing the boy's injuries and even used a fast cleaning charm on his clothes to rid them of any blood stains. 

Newt let the boy rest since he so desperately needed it, both from spending so much energy with unconsciously letting the Obscurus take over and with the dark circles underneath his eyes it didn't take a genius to come to a few conclusions. When he did wake though, the morning light was barely breaking through the darkness left behind from night. Credence came to in an empty, unfamiliar room and no idea how he got there. After his punishment from his adoptive mother, once he'd been upstairs surrounded by the thin walls of his bedroom, his memory was completely blank. Yet there he was in some stranger's room - some stranger's _bed. _

It was needless to say he began to panic. He tore his way out of the bed to run and braced himself for the dull, aching pain in his hands and with each pulse of the throbbing a nail in his own metaphorical cross. It was a reminder of all the wrong he'd done - of the sins he committed to earn his punishment - except no pain came. He stopped his moment of panic to observe his surely angry, red wounds, but all that stared back at him were the scars already healed long ago. That wasn't right. He was sure he'd been punished. Mary Lou always made sure he made sure he remembered each and every one of them, along with why he deserved it to begin with. 

Credence's head shot up as soon as he heard someone's footsteps drawing nearer, the panic and fear he originally felt clawing its way back into his chest. Who took him, and why? What could they possibly want with him? And where was he to begin with? None of it made any sense. His thoughts were racing a million miles per hour and coming in so fast he could barely make out a British voice he vaguely registered as familiar. 

"You wouldn't have to deal with this if you didn't insist on using me as your own personal tree, and you know that. If they didn't think I held any sort of favoritism towards you then they wouldn't be-" Shrill squeaking cut the soothing voice off and it was only then Credence realized the footsteps were already _inside _ the room because the man - Newt - was stepping out of a _suitcase. _He wasn't wearing the eye-catching, vividly blue coat he was before and instead was wearing clothes with grass stains and dirt faintly smudged across his cheek. When Credence squinted his eyes he caught bits of what looked like hay sticking out of his mess of hair, and there was a green stick like..thing clinging onto it. He momentarily forgot his panic in the sheer _weirdness _ of the situation he found himself in. 

"Oh. You're awake." Within a second, Newt finished crawling out of his case and was in Credence's personal space. It wasn't to make him uncomfortable - even if that was the end result. In fact, it didn't even seem to dawn on him that it wound since he was so occupied on checking up his wellbeing. "Does anything hurt? Are you in any pain?" He asked and while Credence couldn't quite seem to hold his gaze (which didn't bother him any; prolonged eye contact seemed to make him just as uncomfortable), it didn't take away from the pure sincerity Newt held in his questions. It was odd just how painfully (_wonderfully_ ) transparent Newt was, so much so it made Credence second guess his original assessment of him because no one could be that kind to someone they just met. The only person who asked Credence that question and actually _cared _ what followed it was Modesty. 

"No.. No, I'm fine," he assured once he finally found his voice, which admittedly felt rough. He had no idea why though. He always held back from making any noise when it came to receiving his punishments. Any pained cry or noise he made when receiving them only angered Mary Lou even further because he should've thought before he sinned. He knew the pain was coming and yet he committed the wrongdoing and act against God anyway. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but why am I here, Mr. Scamander?" Credence asked quietly, head bowed almost in shame. "I can't-.. I _can't_ be here. If Ma knows I'm gone, that I left, or that you - a _witch _ \- healed me again with magic, she-" 

"She'll hurt you," Newt finished his sentence so, so gently and he didn't sound pitying either. He sounded as if it physically pained him to hear it - to know it was true. "You needn't worry about that; I promised you you're safe with me and I wouldn't dare break a promise - certainly not one as important as that." He turned to head in the direction for his suitcase, although after a moment he turned back around, his expression pensive like he was contemplating something before he finally asked, "But you don't remember that, do you? You don't remember any of it." His tone wasn't accusing or making Credence feel horrible for not knowing something he clearly should, but the fact he couldn't - or maybe didn't want to - remember was concerning to Credence. 

Credence's features crumpled into confusion, and a bit of frustration. Why couldn't he remember? What could possibly be bad enough to bring Newt to help him again? "No," he answered, barely audible. "Did I-...did I do something wrong? I'm sorry that I did and I'm sorry to trouble you again. I didn't mean to drag you into whatever I did, and if this is about me telling I promise you I didn't. Mr. Scamander, I-"

Newt cut off Credence's worried rambling with a patient correction of, "Newt." 

He paused and momentarily forgot his spiral into worry, instead trying to figure out why he said what he did. "You called me 'Mr. Scamander' again," Newt elaborated after a beat of silence. "And it's-.. Just Newt is more than fine. Being called that reminds me of my brother," he explained with a smile he hoped put Credence at ease. Newt had no idea how much it actually did help him. "You didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't your fault, and I know you didn't tell. Thank you for that." 

It wasn't often the Obscurial actually did something right, something to be thanked for. Well, aside from Modesty, but Modesty was Credence's exception to many things when it came to situations like that. He wasn't sure how to respond to it either, despite the warmth soothing and chasing out the last remnants of anxiety from his chest at his thanks. "If it's okay for me to, can-.. Can I ask what did happen then, Mr-..._ Newt_," Credence amended, not wanting to upset the one person who had been kind to him. He hadn't known the wizard for long, but even from what little he knew of him something told him anger wasn't an expression he wore often. It was still hard to believe though - and understandably so, with what he has had to live through. 

Newt chewed at his lip at his question, unsure to put what happened - who Credence was - into a gentle matter, especially when he hardly understood it himself. Credence would have no idea what it meant other than he'd be afraid of himself, of what could happen to himself and those around him, and Newt didn't have the slightest answer to many of the questions he'd have. No one would, because there simply hadn't been anyone like Credence before - an Obscurial who lived past childhood. "Of course it is - you have a right to know, after all," he began carefully, fidgeting his weight nervously as Pickett sunk down deeper into Newt's hair. Two things stuck out to the other male as he watched his reaction: one being the fact Newt seemed to think he automatically had the right to know what happened was a pleasant surprise and incredibly nice to hear. The other thing he noticed - or rather was brought to his attention again - was the tiny little stick creature. He noticed it earlier, of course, but in the strangeness of everything else it was easily overlooked.

"It's important for you to know, of course, and something you _should _know, but you might not-.. Take to it kindly," Newt struggled to explain, "You may want to sit down for it, too. It might take a while to fully explain it all." Credence was raised a muggle. He hardly could grasp the simple healing charm he'd used before, or the expansion charm on his case. The fact he had a parasitic, extremely powerful and potentially dangerous mass lurking within him and waiting for any opportunity of intense hatred or rage to take over might not go over well. Especially if he learned he was supposed to have died long ago, and Newt wasn't sure how it could effect his life span moving forward. There was no known cure either, and the last time Newt had tried to help an Obscurial she had-

"It will take long?" He whispered, dragging Newt out of his thoughts. The idea of staying long appeared to frighten Credence right back to how he looked before when he woke up in a strange room with no recollection as to how he got there. "I want to hear about this, about everything, and I don't mean to sound ungrateful for your help, but I can't stay here long. I can't. I need to get back, to Ma. To Modesty. Before she knows I've even gone, because if she knows I left without her permission.." He was terrified. Newt knew the expression of a scared, wounded animal, and yet there was a hardened determination underneath it. Whoever Modesty was, he was doing it for them. 

"I promised I'd help you, and I'm not sure if bringing you back there would be an excellent idea." He knew it wasn't his place to keep the Obscurial with him, of course, and he'd bring him back the moment he asked to be. He'd never hold anyone - human or otherwise - against their will. Still, Newt didn't feel comfortable in the slightest bringing Credence back there.

"I need to go back," Credence insisted, pleadingly and almost desperately. "Please. Just-... Explain to me where I am and I'll get back there myself, and I'll-... I'll meet you later, if you still have the time and it isn't too much of any trouble, so I can know what happened." _So I can know what I did_, Credence wanted to say, but he was afraid to. It was the only logical explanation he saw with how Newt was acting, and whenever something seemed to go wrong, Credence was normally involved. It must have had something to do with his mother being '_a wicked and unnatural woman'_ like Mary Lou always loved to say. 

Of course he wanted to see Newt again as well, as long as it wouldn't trouble him any. He didn't want to be an annoyance to the one person aside from Modesty who liked him. He did need to get back home though before Mary Lou noticed he was gone because that would make matters worse for everyone, but maybe it would ensure he'd see Newt again this way. 

"I remember where it was at. If I take you myself then it will be quicker," Newt assured Credence as he went to grab his case from where it laid on the floor. "How shall I meet you? And when?" He asked as if it wasn't a huge deal at all that he'd go out of his way to meet with him again. Credence knew he was only digging himself deeper and deeper into a heavily indebted hole to the British man, but he couldn't shake the feeling that if he was, maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if it meant he could see more of him. 

Credence finally went to stand, trying to shake the dizziness that fogged his mind when he did so as he answered apprehensively, "Around six in the evening there's another sermon today. Afterward Ma's always busy trying to get people to say the Salvation Prayer and she'll be too distracted to pay attention to what I'm doing. If it's alright with you, I could meet you out back - away from her to hear - but if not I could-.. I'm sure there would be some other time we could." 

There wasn't, not really. There was hardly a moment when his adoptive mother wasn't breathing down his and his adoptive siblings' necks and he couldn't believe the relief he felt when the wizard easily agreed to it. With a quick warning from Newt, Credence was pulled close to him before he used Apparition to bring him back inside the building. Newt didn't comment on how Apparition should feel disorientating and unsettling the first time, since the Obscurial didn't feel any of that. He'd used Apparition before - unknowingly, but he had.

Anxiety clamped its hold back on Credence once it set in he was back to where he lived and soon the safety of being around the British man would be gone. It was odd how much faith and trust he put into someone he barely knew, but already the man had done more for him than anyone else had. Truthfully, Credence felt as if - and knew - he should be worried, but he wasn't. There was something so honest, and genuine, and _good_ with how the wizard held himself. It was almost as if Newt hurting him was unfathomable which Credence couldn't begin to wrap his head around himself. Obviously it was a ridiculous thought and wishful thinking because Newt would if he did something wrong, if he deserved it. Everyone did eventually. 

He found it was even more odd though when the tiny, strange creature sitting atop of Newt's hair gave him a small, shy wave as Newt promised to see him soon, that it chased some of his suffocating anxiety away. 

He'd survive. He'd pull through - he always did. He'd see Newt soon enough again to hear what happened, and possibly to find out just what exactly that creature was. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this read well enough - part of this deleted itself while i was writing it so i had to retype and it was bit rushed. i really just need to get back into the swing of things with writing, so please bear with me.  
credence isn't really aware of his rampages in the movie so that's why he didn't know what was going on. i promise tina, queenie, and jacob will come into the story soon enough! another update will be out too as soon as i type it out and, once again, thanks so much for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

[_2 Corinthians 11:14] "¹⁴And no wonder, for Satan himself masquerades as an angel of light."_

* * *

Newt was outside the church exactly at six like he said he'd be. Well, not _exactly_ on the dot. Time seemed to escape him when he was in his case - especially now that one of the Leucrottas he was taking care of was due within a month. He suspected so, anyway, and he normally was never wrong when it came to things like that. He hardly noticed he was a bit late - nearly around ten minutes - but he certainly did when he noticed the anxiety he accidentally caused Credence by being late. 

Relief washed the majority of Credence's anxiety away when he caught sight of Newt, albeit not all of it. He was still on edge from meeting the wizard in the first place. Mary Lou was angry enough as it were when she discovered his punishment had healed the first time. Credence paid close attention to ensuring she didn't find out it happened again. Modesty knew, of course -she always picked up on the little details when it came to her adoptive brother - but she'd never tell. She made that clear the first time she discovered something about Credence that would have their adoptive mother demanding his belt the second she found out. He asked Modesty not to tell and her face scrunched up as she replied with a cry of, "I'm no rat!" There had been a time where he was able to trust Chastity, too, but unlike Credence and Modesty she started to genuinely believe in their Ma and her teachings. They quickly learned they were the only two they could whole heartedly trust. 

"I think we have about twenty minutes while Ma is distracted," Credence told Newt, and despite the fact they should be in the clear for a while, his wide, terrified eyes still flicked over his shoulder to keep watch. Modesty would know something was up, and while she'd demand answers he knew his secret would be safe with her. In the mean time he also knew she'd cover for him if necessary. 

Newt stood across from Credence, his case in hand, and each of them awkward in their own way. "I'll be sure to explain all of this as quickly as possible," he assured with a small, tight smile. He didn't know how well Credence would take to the news, after all. There was a lot of unknown, and not a lot of it looked good. He supposed it all made sense, what with his mother being overbearingly religious, constrictive, and clearly the type who thought behaviors could be corrected physically. They couldn't - Newt was a strong believer in physical punishment should never be used, especially not to correct the wrongs of someone you hold dearly to you. 

"You truly have no recollection of what happened?" Newt asked once more, just to be safe. Credence swallowed thickly because while the wizard's tone wasn't accusatory, it still felt like he was disappointing him. Despite knowing the blasphemy he was committing by being _friendly _with a wizard, he figured he was already condemned. While the God Mary Lou spoke about was merciful and kind, Mary Lou nailed it into his mind if he couldn't change his ways, actions, and thoughts, then not even God couldn't - or _wouldn't_ \- save someone like him. Whether he liked it or not, he was already condemned to an eternity in Hell because no matter how hard he tried, some things just never seemed to change. He was drawn to the witch, and how much trouble could one more count of blasphemy get him into? 

"No, sir, I do not." Even though he was trying to be respectful, with how the other's expression pinched maybe he did something wrong. 

"There's no need for formalities here, not with me anyway," Newt reminded him with a gentle smile. "It's more than alright," he continued, almost as if he was reading Credence's mind about how he was nervous with how he'd react. "I only needed to know so I'm aware of how much I need to explain." 

After taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Newt began with, "You have magic." Credence's head snapped up at that, standing to his full height for once in shock. 

"I have magic.. I'm a witch then - like you," he breathed out in disbelief and horror, although the horror was coming from the fact he _didn't_ feel shameful that he was. It made sense - things happened around him that he couldn't explain and, like Mary Lou always seemed to be fond of reminding him, wickedness was in his blood. He had _magic_. 

Newt eyed the horror the other held, internally panicking over the fact if Credence was reacting in horror already then he might not be able to handle all of what was to come. "I-... Well, simply put, yes," he agreed delicately. "Technically I'm a wizard - and you are too, so long as you're comfortable with that term. 'Witch' is typically used for a woman with magical blood, and 'wizard' for a man, but it doesn't matter too greatly and if you-.. If you'd be more comfortable with being called a witch, I certainly wouldn't mind." He met some people he simply would refer to 'magical folk' because they didn't take a strong liking to either, which of course was fine by him. He only cared so he could call people what they preferred. 

Credence gave Newt a strange look, entirely unaware of why he'd prefer to be called the woman's version of the term, though he didn't comment on it. He was more curious than anything else - of everything Newt had to say. Going against Mary Lou was never something he tried to pursue often, but he couldn't help thinking she wasn't right about a lot of things when it came to witches - _wizards_. She simply had no way of knowing what seemed to be an entire other culture. 

Then again, she always did warn him the Devil tempted in many ways. He took every measure possible to seduce someone to his side. When Credence originally broke and started to stop fighting Mary Lou's teachings, he was convinced he'd never fall for any temptations the Devil would throw in his path. Money, jealousy, female beauty, he could easily ignore. What turned out being a problem for him was beauty, but not in a typical sense. He found an unholy weakness for the other male beauty, and he'd bend over backwards for anyone who showed him even the slightest hint of kindness. 

If Newt turned out to be as kind as he seemed as well, Credence knew he had no hope of being saved whatsoever. He wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to be saved if it were true. 

"You have magic, but it's not-.. It's different," Newt explained carefully, fumbling over his words with a bit of a frown as he tried to pick his words carefully. "You're a wizard, yes, but you're also an Obscurial. Obscurials were far more common centuries ago when people like us were actively hunted by muggles, but as time went on and witches and wizards began to branch off and separate from muggles and their-...world, I suppose.

"Someone becomes an Obscurial when they develop an Obscurus. An Obscurus is, essentially, a parasitic dark force created when a young witch or wizard feels it's necessary - either consciously or subconsciously - to suppress their magic due to the environment they're in." It worked for either emotional or psychological abuse, and Newt was worried Credence had an extremely unhealthy amount of both in his life. "The Obscurus tends to flare up when its host experiences overwhelming distress, pain, rage, or anything of the similar." 

Credence, once again, was silent after that and his expression entirely unreadable to Newt. Newt didn't normally find himself caring that people weren't anywhere near as easy reading as creatures, but in moments like this one he truly wished he was able to. In Credence's mind, he was silently putting the pieces together. He blacked out after many of the punishments Mary Lou gave him - and that was only becoming more and more consistent as of lately. There were strange, odd reports of a lot of 'gas explosions' in buildings nearby their church which his adoptive mother said were buzzing with demonic energy. That couldn't have possibly been him though, could it? 

"When you say this-...the _Obscurus_ takes over, does it-... Is it an experience almost like blacking out?" Credence asked quietly, almost fearfully. 

Having a feeling Credence was piecing the events together in his head, Newt nodded, his eyes darting over the other's features in a quick attempt to assess what he thought he was feeling before they settled on a point just about his shoulder. "Yes. I've never experienced it personally, but I did know someone who had," he explained gently, internally cringing at what he knew would ultimately be coming up. It was extremely unusual that Credence had lived this long, sure, but that didn't give any guarantee for the future. They both were in completely uncharted territory - a case like Credence's was unheard of and had never been recorded. Newt certainly wasn't looking forward to telling him either - and especially not if the girl from Sudan were to be brought up as well. 

Of course the younger didn't miss the past tense the magizoologist used. He had a feeling he was one to always use precise language. "Had?" He questioned, his voice even quieter than before if it was even possible, now definitely scared of the answer. His fear wasn't without reason either, not when Newt's silence was so telling. 

"Had," he confirmed softly, "Obscurials typically don't live to be very old. No more than eleven, truthfully, and how you're alive right now is-... It's mind boggling - a true, honest to Merlin _miracle_." 

Credence had been called many things throughout the years. Wicked, unnatural, immoral, wrong, sinful, disobedient, insolent, a burden, a waste, freak more often than not, but a _miracle_? Maybe it shouldn't mean much coming from a wizard, someone who was surely condemned to life long suffering in hell, but, God. The change of pace felt nice. He was slipping and he knew it; he didn't want to be saved. 

"You're _special_. Miraculous, remarkable, _incredible_. I can't even begin to explain it myself - how you're still alive - but I can honestly say I'm happy you are." 

Credence's head was spinning. On one hand, hearing the confirmation about him being a freak and the fact that he had some sort of 'dark, parasitic force' within him was absolutely terrifying, the other part of it was Newt wasn't scared. He was calling him so many nice things and he couldn't remember the last time _anyone _said or alluded to they were happy he was alive, aside from Modesty, of course. "Mr. Sc-... Newt. Newt, is there any chance that I'll-... Do you think it could still kill me?" He stumbled over his words, cringing visibly when he forgot to call the wizard by his first name. He didn't like being called 'Mr. Scamander' and he wouldn't dare risk angering the one person he managed to make like him. 

There was a long stretch of silence as the ginger fidgeted almost nervously, mouth opening and closing as he tried to choose his words carefully. Eventually he settled on a soft, "It might. I've never encountered something like this. The only Obscurial I've ever met was a child years younger than you - I assume around eight-years-old - and she didn't make it," his words slowed down considerably towards the end of his sentence, trailing off with a pained, sorrow heavy expression Credence thought didn't sit right on a face like Newt's. He didn't want to pry, truthfully, but he did need to know. He needed to know all that he possibly could. 

"Did you try to help her?" Credence asked hesitantly and so very softly. He hadn't known him for long, barely even more than a collective few hours, but somehow he still felt mostly safe with questioning the other. He'd pull back the second it started to push Newt's boundaries, but he needed to know. 

While he didn't exactly meet the raven's gaze, his expression was telling in of itself. "Yes," he answered reluctantly, fingers fiddling anxiously with a loose thread on his bright blue coat. "I did. She was terrified and surely dying right in front of me, and I-... I had to do _something_. I was certain extracting the Obscurus, after taking proper precautions, of course, could rid her of it, but it _didn't_." His words were whispered so heartbrokenly, something so kind and utterly human burning behind his eyes and being blinked back made it impossible for Credence not to believe him. Newt was a kind, wonderful, and selfless person. Credence had never been more sure of something in his entire life. 

Still, his words made something in his chest sink. He didn't know much of the Wizarding World, but if Newt couldn't cure him then maybe there wasn't any hope for him at all. Maybe it should've concerned Credence more over the fact he wasn't terrified over the thought of dying - it had to be better than the constant pain and fear of living. He already knew his doomed fate, and if he were to die then he knew his only regret would be leaving Modesty all alone with their monster of an adoptive mother. Then again, perhaps it wouldn't kill him at all. He was far past the age of eight and Newt admitted he had no idea wether or not it would, in fact, kill him or not. 

"I'm sorry," the magizoologist apologized so genuinely from the silence. "I wish I could have a set answer for you, or even a way I knew could effectively help you, but I don't. I don't think anyone like you has ever existed before - or at the very least has never been documented before.

He'd never been apologized to before. Not by anyone aside from Modesty because, again, she was the only exception to a lot of things in his life. He'd forever be grateful for his little sister. Credence started with an, 'it's okay', immediately jumping in to help another person like he always did when the opportunity presented itself, but an unpleasant yell of his name ultimately cut him off. He flinched at the sound and his height automatically slumped into an unconfident, cowering slouch once more. Newt's mouth twitched into a small frown at that. "I should really.." He gestured weakly behind him and Newt nodded quickly, straightening up himself up and repositioning his slackened grip on his case. 

"Yes, yes, right. Of course! I don't mean to keep you if you're needed," Newt assured gently, even if it made Credence's stomach heavy with dread. He had no idea how much lighter it became as soon as he was in contact with the other man, and he supposed he should add that onto the long list of things that _should_ concern him but didn't. Not currently anyway. 

Just as he started to turn to walk away though, Newt called out thoughtfully, "I'm not sure if this will work, but perhaps if you found a way to keep your emotions under control whenever you feel yourself start to slip - if you have enough warning time before the Obscurus starts to take its hold on you - then perhaps that could work? Easier said than done, yes, I realize that, but it's the cause for you to lose control to begin with. If you could, somehow, find a way to calm yourself down before you lose yourself, then maybe we could manage it before I can find a working, permanent solution." 

Two things stuck out to Credence from Newt's words: one, he said _we_ could manage it, not _him_. Second, he still seemed so determined to help him, even if he had such a horrible experience with helping an Obscurial in the past. 

Credence knew there was no chance whatsoever he could crawl himself out of the mess he condemned himself to. He knew he didn't want to either. He always knew someone else's kindness would be his downfall.

* * *

They started to meet consistently after that. Any time Credence was certain Mary Lou would be too focused on church services to notice her adoptive son had slipped away, they met. At first it was only so Newt could check up on him, to make sure he was doing well enough and to heal his hands whenever he needed it (although it was always with a sympathetic wince and Newt had to ignore his protective, motherly instincts that flared up around his creatures, and now with Credence since they were quickly becoming a consistent in each other's lives). Thankfully the wizard knew a couple people or two in New York since they were acquaintances he met through magizoology and allowed him to stay at their place. He undoubtedly would've started to run out of money otherwise.

Somehow, Newt had been onto something about Credence working on controlling his emotions. There had been considerably less 'gas leaks' and 'winds with voices and a face' and he didn't take that progress lightly. Their conversations weren't always doom and gloom, obviously, and Credence was very curious about the Wizarding World and Newt. He'd been ashamed of his curiosity at first, but the ginger was quick to assure him that he didn't think curiosity was anything to discourage or beat down. It was quite the opposite, really, because without it advancements in society and modern thinking would never happen. He answered every question Credence had to the best of his ability, never once laughing at him or tearing him down. The Barebone knew the line he was walking had a very narrow edge and if he wasn't careful he'd fall in love soon enough. 

Credence even met Pickett - the strange and very opinionated Bowtruckle who preferred to lounge in Newt's hair than a home tree like any other typical Bowtruckle. Credence couldn't find himself blaming Pickett at all: his hair did look extremely soft. 

He loved every little wonder and story Newt had and while the other man certainly had his own charms and odd tendencies of his own, the raven thought he'd never known anyone more perfect than him. 

Apparently he was being obvious with his joy too. He normally had a great poker face (he had to after growing up with Mary Lou as his mother), but apparently he never needed to learn how to mask happiness in the past. Mary Lou fell for his excuse of being in tune with God, even when it never before had been farther from the case, but Modesty wasn't as easy to fool. She never had been. She knew something was up, and while it wasn't that Credence didn't quite trust her, he simply didn't want to drag her into all of his sin. Even if he knew Newt would love her, and she would absolutely adore Newt. 

He never could keep much from her though, and that was proved when Modesty had followed Credence out of the church early one morning (undetected), finally seeing for herself why her brother had been so happy lately. There was a strange man with him, one she'd never seen before, holding a briefcase and her brother was giving the tall, odd but pretty looking man such a soft, _fond_ look it made her nose scrunch up, almost disturbed by it. Not because it was because Credence was giving that look to another man (she'd been the first one to discover his 'unnatural' feelings from his not so subtle ranting. Kids were very perceptive and she wasn't yet under the influence of men having feelings for other men was wrong), but because her brother was looking at another person in general that way. She was young, sure, but that didn't mean she didn't understand that look and had the immediate instinct to protect her overly kind and selfless brother. 

While the odd man didn't look like a threat, she knew all too well for a kid that looks could be deceiving. She was wise beyond her years, or at least that was what she liked to remind everyone else. 

"Ma almost caught you, you know," Modesty said nonchalantly, having crept up behind Credence to startle him. Newt saw her coming, though, and had pieced it together from the stories Credence told him who the young girl was. "About your meetings with _him_," she said the word lowly, as dangerously as a petite little blonde girl could - which was, admittedly, a bit more terrifying and adorable than Newt would've originally thought. "But it's okay. I told her there was another kid who saw those weird attacks weeks ago so she's gonna be busy forcing as much information from him as she can." Relief washed over Credence's face at that, which brought a beaming smile to Modesty's face, pleased to know she successfully helped her brother for once rather than it being the other way around before it was quickly lost in a scowl she meant to intimidate the stranger.

"Who are you? I've never really seen you 'round before, 'sept when you're hanging around Credence." Newt never was any good with understanding people, but kids? Kids typically said and did what they meant. They normally hadn't learned to hide their motives and true actions like most adults. As Credence was worried Newt would take Modesty's protective streak the wrong way, he did - as always - the exact opposite. He smiled. 

"That's because I'm not from around here," he agreed patiently, not even a hint of annoyance in his tone. 

Modesty's eyebrows scrunched up in response as she responded, "Obviously. You sound funny." Not bad, per se, just different. She was a kid though, and no matter how mature she could be despite her age, she dropped her filter when she wasn't around Mary Lou. 

Credence truly was worried then that Newt would take offense to her words, but once again he had nothing to worry about. Newt only huffed a quiet chuckle. He swore every time he thought he had the wizard figured out, that he couldn't possibly amaze or awe him again, he proved him wrong. "I'm from England, and from where I'm from nearly everyone sounds more similar to me. I sound funny to you, but to me you and Credence are the funny sounding ones," he explained with a warm smile, one that took Modesty by surprise just as much as it originally took Credence by surprise. Someone with genuine kindness and patience, unfortunately, wasn't a common occurrence in their lives. "I'm Newt, by the way. Newt Scamander, but you can call me Newt. You must be Modesty?" He asked, kneeling down from his tall height to meet her level to offer his hand for her to shake. 

She stared at it suspiciously for a moment. "Your name sounds funny too," she commented reflexively, though she took his calloused, scarred hand - hands with scars that looked different than her brother's, but scars none the less - shaking it and was surprised by its gentleness. A lot of adults tended to care a lot about formalities, didn't take too kindly to her bluntness, nor would they offer their hand for her to shake because she was a '_child__'_ and a little girl. 

Credence was just about to gently correct her for what could be taken as her rude behavior even though he knew it didn't come out of a place of rudeness, but Newt's smile never faltered. "Yes, I suppose it does. My full name is even funnier, too: Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. It's certainly a mouthful, isn't it? I was named after some of my mother's favorite Hippogriffs," he explained and the raven supposed it was only fitting he called himself 'Newt'. He didn't know much about animals and creatures like Newt did, of course, but it was fitting his nickname reflected that of an animal's as well as some of his other names. 

"Hippogriffs?" Modesty questioned with another incredulous look and quickly finding herself at ease with the strange man. "Now you're just making things up. It's okay, I like to make things up, too, but a lot of people don't like that." 

"I know it sounds weird, Modesty, but they're real. Newt has told me all about them, he-" Credence cut himself short, realizing quickly that would be something _he _would probably want to introduce himself, that he probably shouldn't give away the existence of the Wizarding World to Modesty no matter how much he wanted to. He knew she could keep a secret and she shared her secretive love for anything magic related despite their upbringing, but it wasn't his to tell and it was wrong of him to jump at the chance to speak. It was wrong to cut in, he needed to apologize and he needed to-

Except Newt was giving him such a soft, encouraging look free of any judgment and somehow he was able to convey all of it to Credence without looking directly at him. Credence knew from then he was in trouble, but he continued cautiously and cautiously, wanting to get every detail right, "He was raised on a Hippogriff farm. Hippogriffs are-... They're proud creatures because they're part horse and giant eagle." Modesty had always been able to read between the lines of social interaction, unlike the magizoologist, and having sensed how quickly and silently he dispelled her adoptive brother's panic, Newt was just as quickly and unknowingly gaining her approval. 

"But that's not-...normal." And she didn't seem the slightest bit off-put by it. For once, that childish light that only lit up for Credence was sparking as she breathed out in awe, "But you're not normal either, are you? You're a witch." Before the wizard was about to politely correct her just as he'd done with her brother, she took off in a run in the opposite direction and Newt stood there dumbfounded. Had he done something wrong, read the situation wrong? He knew the Barebone household was raised to fear any magical folk whatsoever, but she had seemed so excited to learn who he was...

"Oh, Merlin," he murmured, blinking as he replayed the scene in his mind. "I hope she didn't run off to tell your mother." Of course he could use Obliviate, should it come to that, and quite frankly he shouldn't have told Modesty to begin with, but with how Credence had talked about her he'd thought she wouldn't want to tell anyone and risk ruining the secret. 

The Obscurial was quick to answer with, "She didn't." That much he was very, very certain about. "But I don't know why she did run away." She'd been hoping for a moment like this all her life - they both had, truthfully. 

Modesty was back within a couple minute's time, her cheeks rosy and out of breath before she slid something slender and stick-like hidden cleverly in her long sleeve. "I got this a couple months ago," she explained, still breathless before shoving it into the wizard's hands without warning and looking up to him with a childishly vulnerable and hope-filled expression. "I thought it-... I thought it was fake. Had to be if I got it for dirt cheap, but I-...is it?" She trailed off in a fragile whisper, and as Newt eyed the toy wand that he of course he knew was a fake, and deep down Modesty knew too, but she was still a kid and had every right to still act and hope as one. 

The moment pulled at Credence's heartstrings and he knew for an absolute fact Newt had to be as good of a person as he originally thought if he was pulling the sensitive, genuine and childish side out of Modesty already and he gave him a pleading look, begging him silently not to break it. Newt didn't catch his look, naturally, but he had no intentions of breaking her spirit anyway. 

He took the wand, twirling it with an uncharacteristic moment of grace as he pretended to examine it. "I may be a wizard, but I'm no expert on wands." Modesty's face fell and she forced a sharp nod, but that wasn't the end of Newt's words. "However," he continued with a small, soft smile, "I know someone who is." It took a moment of gentle cooing to his breast pocket and words neither of them could quite catch, but after a moment one shy Bowtruckle was coaxed out of his pocket. While very relieved he was playing along with Modesty, Credence was still a bit concerned since he had no idea where it was headed, but she'd never looked that happy around someone other than her brother in her entire life. 

"Say 'hello' Pickett," Newt urged like the mother hen he was, which made Pickett squeak out a reluctant high pitched chirp. Modesty was nearly dying internally, having never seen something like Pickett and she thought he was just the cutest. Mary Lou never allowed them to have pets either and, like Credence, she always did have a soft spot for pets. "He's a Bowtruckle, and while they're extremely shy creatures, they're also experts when it comes to wands. They're a wand maker's best friend, you see, since they're very picky about their home tree. They only choose trees with good enough quality to, potentially, become a wand, so naturally they can tell good wands from bad ones." 

Modesty gave Pickett a small wave, which he thought about cowering back from but after a glance from Newt, the Bowtruckle let out a tiny huff and gave some semblance of a wave back. "Don't mind him, he's only on the grumpy side since I woke him from a nap. Now, Pick, what do you think of this?" He asked him, making a show of presenting the toy wand to him before Pickett walked from Newt's hand and onto the wand, 'investigating' it. The magizoologist had promised him extra woodlice for a week if he played along and that definitely wasn't an offer Pickett would pass up. He gave a confirming, soft spoken squeak while the two siblings watched the fake process in fascination. 

"He says it's real, and believe me, while Bowtruckles aren't violent creatures like Hippogriffs can be when angered, they're rather proud creatures too. Doubting their expert opinion is a sure way to earning the silent treatment for a week, and that's if you're lucky," Newt babbled on with a grin with Pickett crossing his little front arms with another huff. Modesty was in awe the entire time, her eyes wide with wonder and for once her mind far from fear, worry, or dread. 

"Oh, come now. Don't give me that look, you know it's true." With that he let Pickett crawl back to sit atop his shoulder and after sending a lopsided grin in Modesty's direction for the split second he managed eye contact, he took the toy wand in the proper position to cast a spell. He didn't do anything big, of course, not when they only had a completely lit alley as their cover and so many Second Salemers near by, but he did preform a tiny Patronus Charm. Newt knew a bit of wandless magic: he had to teach himself since he learned the hard way he could end up without a wand when he engaged in personally taking down a smuggling ring without backup. 

His Patronus was a tiny, slinky and silvery Kelpie. It swam effortlessly in the air, twirling around Modesty to showoff before coiling around Credence's shoulders and disappearing. Modesty was giggling - honest to Merlin _giggling_ \- and Credence didn't think he'd ever smiled so widely in his life. To Hell with Mary Lou and her teachings of the evils of magic, the dangers of deceivingly pretty boys and the seduction techniques Satan's fallen angels had. If it were all real, it would be worth it. Moments like this spent with Newt were the happiest than he ever had collectively in the Church with his atrocious, abusive adoptive mother. 

Newt subtly left a charm on the toy wand witches and wizards used to make authentic toy wands so Modesty's could make a 'Lumos' spell and other harmless ones happen without the requirement of magic on her end. He handed the wand back with the warning to keep it hidden from Mary Lou, which both of them quickly agreed to. It was the easiest and best deal either of them ever made. 

That day when the two siblings returned home and Newt to his acquaintance's place he was staying at temporarily, something was different. They had hope. 

Credence was improving little by little with his Obscurus, of having a place, a person, a _home_ where he belonged. Modesty had a cherished possession she kept hidden on her at all times, it never failing to make her smile. Before she only had Credence to get her through the horrible, dark times of their mother and cold, unforgiving home, but now she had a friend. Two, if she counted 'Mr. Pickett' whom she thanked so wholeheartedly for the inspection of her wand, and who undoubtedly loved her after she returned with woodlice as a 'thank you' gift. 

Credence, on the other hand, knew what he felt wasn't an appreciation of friendship. No, it was something much deeper than that, much more_ sinful_ than that. The line between like and love had a very narrow edge, after all, and he'd never been one for moderation when it came to things like it. 

What scared him the most was it becoming yet another thing he wasn't beginning to feel suffocating, crushing shame about. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so sorry for the spaced out update. classes just started up for me recently and i had the flu for a while and me writing during the flu did not end up well for anyone, trust me lmao. but!! i'm actually coming up with a plot for this! and! i have a plan now. grindelgraves himself will come up very, very soon i promise (*cough cough* next chapter) and i'll have the said next chapter up within a week of this update, if not sooner, so fear not! i won't pull a massive wait on you again like that. as always, thanks so much for your support i'm seriously shocked every time this keeps coming up with so many hits and kudos, i legitimately am in love with every single one of you! lmk if you find any errors or anything of the sort and i'll correct them right away. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so quick recap since it's been a super long time since my last update (so sorry!!).  
credence and newt are having their meetings fairly regularly now. credence is learning to control the obscurus and his emotions. modesty covers for them when this happens (being the amazing little sister she is). newt and pickett met modesty too and charmed her fake wand to work! and credence is very aware he's starting to catch feelings ;)

Without knowing it, Newt had officially (unofficially) won Modesty's approval, which made things considerably easier for Credence and Newt's meetings to happen. Credence wasn't on edge and paranoid during them, not like he used to be, because he knew he wasn't the only one on Mary Lou watch. The magizoologist would see Modesty every now and then (when she felt it was safe to abandon her post from watching their Ma) and every time he saw her, she was just about beaming from ear to ear. She'd excitedly tell him about how it would light every time she waved and used the wand a certain way, which he happily listened to every time. He didn't quite remember charming the wand to make such a brilliant and strong _L__umos_, but either way it made her happy so he didn't dare question it. 

The meetings were mainly to check up on Credence, of course, and to see how his control over his emotions and the Obscurus were. Although, Newt had to admit the original purpose for the meetings continue was quickly taking a backseat. The wizard was thoroughly enjoying the other's presence and even Modesty's when she could show up. He'd never taken to people well - or, more accurately, people had never taken to _him_ well. Newt always liked people just fine, he simply didn't have the best track record with them. He had the habit of... Well, _annoying_ them. But the two Barebones? If Newt didn't know any better, he'd say they _liked_ him, as odd as it were. 

Credence seemed to be doing better and better with controlling the Obscurus. He admitted to struggling occasionally, now that he was aware of what was happening, but he never lost control. Newt couldn't have been more proud. 

He'd continue to keep an eye on the young man, and while he loved being able to help the two siblings (and inevitably keeping the two in his concerned thoughts when he wasn't with them), he couldn't stay in New York forever. A certain restless Thunderbird still needed to get home and Newt had a home of his own he needed to return to, eventually. For once the thought of leaving somewhere he visited so he could return home was sobering and left heavy apprehension. 

It wasn't as if he could do anything more for Credence and Modesty after he left, however. Credence was legally an adult, sure, but he wouldn't dare leave his two siblings to fend for themselves against the monster they called their mother and the law hadn't seen any evidence making it necessary to remove Modesty and Chastity from their abusive household. 

Newt would stay in touch with them once he left, that much he knew for certain, but beyond that he was at a loss as to what he could do. Credence didn't have any groundbreaking ideas on the matter either. 

So, they did the only thing they knew would (temporarily) fix that: stalling. It couldn't last forever since Newt ought to have been on the road ages ago, but how could the magizoologist justify leaving the poor man alone, in need, and without help? He surely could've ended up in MACUSA's grasp if Newt hadn't been there to break the situation gently to Credence, and one thing he learned was consistent in most country's governments - magical or muggle - was they shot first and asked questions later. They feared what they didn't know and treated things they didn't know with unnecessary violence and aggression. 

Newt told himself once he was certain Credence would be alright on his own, when he knew he had enough strength to handle the Obscurus on his own, that would be when he'd leave. That would be when he _had_ to leave. 

Their next meeting took place at one of Mary Lou's evangelistic lessons outside a bank. The Barebones' schedule had been so full, it was the only time Credence could meet with the wizard so he was more than happy to comply. 

A decent sized crowd had formed already (most likely they were only there to scoff and/or simply killing time before their scheduled appointment in the bank), and Mary Lou was on her rant, along with targeting random people in her audience. 

"Are you a seeker? A seeker of the truth?" All of the eyes in the audience turned to look at Newt, and it was only then he realized the question was directed to him.

The magizoologist hesitated, having not expected anything to be acknowledged by anyone there, but once he felt two pairs of familiar eyes on him behind the sadistic woman, he decided to answer. "I'm more of a Chaser, really," he replied with a small, lopsided smile. Of course Mary Lou didn't get his clever little inside joke, but unbeknownst to him, a certain Auror attempting to blend in with the other muggles did. 

Credence weaved through the crowd as Mary Lou's attention was shifted from to a different audience member to terrorize, with Credence's true intentions hiding behind the ruse of handing out leaflets. Modesty stuck back that time to ensure Credence could meet with Newt without any trouble. She obviously liked the wizard - he was the kindest outsider she'd ever met - but she had a feeling her brother liked him more - a _lot_ more, and that was something she'd remind him of with a huge, teasing grin. So, she didn't mind staying behind more often than not. 

It was difficult for the dark haired male to contain his smile, to keep the childish giddiness controlled as he approached his favorite wizard. Mary Lou would be suspicious if she saw him wearing that kind of excitement over simply handing out leaflets. While, again, Newt didn't quite meet Credence's gaze, he knew that warm, heart melting smile was completely and entirely for him. 

"Hello, Newt," Credence greeted, and by God did it that feel wonderful rolling off his tongue. In his mind, he sincerely couldn't have been more grateful for having the magizoologist as his friend. Even though he'd known him for only a matter of a week or so, he wasn't if he could live in a world where he wasn't friends with the friendly, overly kind and sunny man. 

"Hello, Credence," Newt greeted just as warmly, his eyes glancing around the crowd for a moment. Once he seemed satisfied for whatever he was searching for, he added lowly, "I've been thinking, it's-... Well, I've known you for quite a while now and you've learned a great deal about magical creatures - you've expressed an immense interest in them, actually - and I thought maybe, if you'd like to, you could meet them?" He offered in a fashion that was more hopeful and a bit shier than Credence had seen. Truth be told, it was a bit endearing. Not to mention he knew how big of a deal it was to Newt for him to offer such a thing. He knew how much it meant Newt _trusted_ him, and Credence couldn't think of a higher compliment he could've been given. 

Without hesitation, the shorter male responded with, "Yes. I do, I really, _really_ do." He'd never seen the ginger light up faster. 

"Wonderful! That's wonderful, really. Do you think you'll have enough time to see them now?" There was that hopeful little look again, and Credence swore you'd have to be inhuman to say no to it. 

"I do." And if Credence didn't? Well... He'd suffer through whatever consequences there was, because he didn't want to give up any opportunity to spend more time with Newt. Plus, his creatures and case did sound nothing short of spectacular so he was rather curious. Modesty would love to hear all the stories he'd come back with, too. 

Newt was just about beaming at that point as he gently grabbed Credence's hand to lead him away. It was an action with little meaning behind that, the Obscurial knew that, but it still didn't stop him from getting flustered by it. As they were walking (with the taller rambling on about his creatures the entire way), they accidentally ran into shorter man with a bit of a plumper build also carrying a suitcase. There was no way they could've avoided it due to how heavily packed the stairs in front of the bank were, but the man still found it to be rude. He followed the two for a brief moment to tell them to be more careful about where they were walking, but as it turned out he wasn't the only one following them. 

A taller woman with short hair, previously eating a hotdog as she tried to blend in with the muggle audience, was following Credence and Newt as well, but for an entirely different reason. Tina had been keeping an eye on Credence whenever she could since she became aware of the poor man's situation. She knew it could potentially get her fired if the wrong people found out - it had already gotten her demoted, after all - but she couldn't help it. What he and the rest of his siblings had to live through was unbearable. She firmly believed no one should have to live with that nasty woman, and she was deeply concerned about their wellbeing. She just wished she could've done more for them - that she _could _do more for them, but she couldn't. The best she could do was keep an eye on them. 

So, when this British man she'd never seen before was hanging around Credence and Modesty, she kept an even closer eye on them. Tina knew the last thing they deserved was to be hurt even further, so of course she was suspicious of the man. That was why she was tailing him, and coincidentally was there the same time as Jacob. 

Thinking no one else was around, when the two turned into an empty alley way, Newt used Apparition to take them into a safer place for them to go into his case. Jacob saw all of it and stood there for a moment, eyes wide and gawking as he tried to make sense of how two men were standing in an alley way one second, then disappeared without a trace with the wave of a magical wand. Jacob had seen all sorts of weird things before - he did live in New York - but that? How was that even humanly possible? 

Tina let out a heavy sigh, because of course, _of course_, the tall man was sloppy. Unless he knew she was tailing him, as well as the no-maj and decided to kill to birds with one stone... Perhaps she was dealing with far more than she thought here: perhaps he was more dangerous to Credence than she thought. 

"Miss?" Jacob called out to Tina once he spotted her, his bewildered expression still very intact. "Miss, you saw 'em too, right? They were right there just a second ago, I can't be going crazy." 

"Unfortunately," she muttered before forcing a smile for the no-maj. "That wasn't something you were supposed to see, so if you'll just wait a moment then-" Except she never got to finish her sentence, because Jacob knew what that meant. His eyes narrowed first before the realization hit him, then he was running. Great, just great. Just when Tina thought her day couldn't get worse, she not had to chase after a running no-maj to clean up a mess she didn't even make. 

"You really just _had_ to run, didn't you?" 

* * *

It was purely an accident things worked out the way they did with Tina and Jacob. Newt had no idea the two were tailing him, despite Tina's theories. 

Credence found himself back in the room Newt was renting, his magical case already open with the room's door (and windows) locked. He was excited, truthfully. He'd always loved animals and taken care of them when he could, but Mary Lou was strict about everything and animals were no exception. 

"Even if some of them may look dangerous, they're not," Newt started a small explanation to Credence as he started to climb into his case, obviously expecting the other to follow suit. "Well," he stopped climbing after a moment to spare a glance up to the other, then looked back down and continued climbing. "They _can_ be dangerous, but not to us. Creatures, they-... They're not mindless, ruthless, bloodthirsty beasts like so many witches and wizards choose to believe. They do things with reason. If they attack, it's because they feel threatened. Sometimes people are invading their territory and don't even realize it - or they're getting dangerously close to their eggs or cubs and - I'm sure you can see why they'd get a bit protective.

"Some are also very prideful, some will attack if they feel disrespected. Magical creatures are extremely intelligent, it's simply that a lot of witches and wizards would rather retaliate than figure out what they did wrong to anger or insult the beast to begin with." There were some creatures who ate people, but even then Newt couldn't find it in him to blame the creature. Just about every living creature needed to eat, and if that was in their diet.. Well, was it rather unfortunate? Yes, of course it was, but it wasn't like the creatures had any choice in the matter. 

But, in short, Newt believed magical beasts were fantastic and should be cherished, respected. The only reason why other people didn't do so was simple: fear. Credence understood that was the purpose of Newt's words and that he meant he should respect their boundaries. "That seems like all of it's pointless then, if they keep mindlessly attacking creatures," Credence commented as he cautiously began to follow the other down the ladder. While he was getting used to the wonderful world of magic and all things magical, it was still a lot. Even though he'd seen Newt crawl out of his magical suitcase, it was an entirely different thing to walk in it himself when everything was telling him it was impossible. 

It wasn't. Soon enough, he was completely inside Newt's case which, as it turned out, had a shack inside of it? A messy one at that, but charmingly so. Everything was kept clean down to the last pew back with Mary Lou, so a little bit of homey, lived in mess seemed like a nice change. He shouldn't have expected anything less of the magizoologist, honestly. 

"It is! How can they expect to solve their century long problems by continuing to do the same things that never work? The whole thing is rubbish," Newt agreed with a sigh, because he too found no logic in it. Then again, there was little logic to be found with matters involving fear. 

"But I digress, I'm sorry," Newt said with an apologetic smile. "What I meant by starting all of that is the creatures living here truly are harmless so long as you mind the boundaries they set." 

Credence found himself thinking he didn't mind. He did hate long talks, long lectures, but that was when they were by Mary Lou. They were typically all things he'd heard before, and all things belittling him and his siblings. It was painful to listen to because they were completely one-sided. Credence knew he had no say in those situations, but Newt? Newt was passionate when he talked. When he rambled, it was because he cared for the things he cared about, and all the things he had to say were new and exciting. He highly doubted the man would ever belittle him as well. He didn't seem to have a mean bone in his body. Plus, he knew he could comment or ask about whatever the magizoologist was rambling on about and he'd be delighted in what Credence had to add on the topic. So no, he didn't mind it at all when Newt rambled on. 

Although he wasn't able to tell him that, because of course the ginger had already moved on and changed topics. He was already talking about some of his feeding rounds and Pickett chirped along with him since the Bowtruckle had already peeked his head out of Newt's breast pocket. "I've already fed them this morning," the Brit started to explain as he grabbed a small bucket by the door. "Each creature is used to their own specific feeding rounds - morning and or night - and I've taken care of most of them for now. The Mooncalves still need to be fed, though." And with that, Newt was already off to heavens knows where. 

Pickett was squeaking along his own colorful opinion, an even if Credence had no idea what he was saying, it made Newt huff out a gorgeous laugh so he found he didn't mind what he was saying. 

"Don't worry, Pick, we will," he mumbled to the Bowtruckle with an amused smile, and Pickett was clearly pleased by that.

"I'm sure you caught the gist of what I was saying before with my rant - about so long as you respect them and their boundaries, they'll respect you," Newt started gently as he opened the door. How he managed to open the door, Credence had no idea because the wizard's hands were completely full. 

Credence nodded along anyway as he followed Newt out of the shack and into the open of his case. "I understand," he confirmed quickly, "and I'll listen to whatever you have to say about it." He wouldn't dream of doing anything less. He knew this was the biggest show of trust there was for Newt, and Credence didn't take that lightly. He'd listen to anything and everything the magizoologist had to say about his beasts, and not just because he loved to hear him talk and valued his input (which he obviously did), but also because he knew the magnificent beasts were living, breathing creatures. They deserved to be respected just like anything else and that was precisely why Newt was trusting Credence with meeting them. 

Admittedly, the Obscurial had no idea what to expect. In general, you weren't offered to see someone's magical, seemingly never ending shelter for magical creatures, especially if you were raised a muggle. Even still, while Credence was going into it knowing he'd be impressed, impressed couldn't begin to cover what he was feeling. 

Inside Newt's case was paradise. A warm, homey feeling environment where predator and prey lived alongside each other harmoniously. Of course, Credence was certain only under someone's care like Newt was this possible, but it was... Nothing short of spectacular. Credence took in every single detail he could with wide eyes.

Any habitat you could imagine - any magical beast your imagination could conjure up - was there. There was the bright, unrelenting warmth of a sun in a desert, and there was distant rolls of thunder from a rainforest ahead. There was deep waters in one corner, the open fields of grasslands, and if you were standing in certain parts of the case you could feel the draft of a frozen tundra nearby. Credence had never been anywhere other than New York, but this? It felt as if the best parts of the world were cherry picked and happily contained in Newt's case. 

There were beasts of all kinds. Large bugs of an unimaginable size pushed past Credence, rolling a ball of some sort. There were even creatures in the air above when he tilted his head up. There were families of beasts with the young at play. Various pleased, teasing, and welcoming bellows were heard - some of them for Newt and Credence, but others was simply from the creatures interacting with each other. 

_This is what people envisioned when they wrote of Heaven_, was the only thought in Credence's head. As he watched Newt lead the way with a contented smile and far more at ease than he'd ever seen him, echoing the animal calls with his own imitation of it, Credence fond himself thinking it was exactly how he personally envisioned Heaven. All his life, he wanted to meet someone like Newt - someone who was thoroughly kind and gorgeous inside and out. If he wasn't convinced of it before, watching Newt so at peace in such a wonderful place he created for himself to live peacefully alongside creatures only sold that thought. 

Credence happily let himself follow behind the magizoologist while Pickett, of course, added his squeaky two cents along the way. One of Credence's unspoken goals was to understand Pickett's chirping at some point. He'd most likely never get to the translating level Newt was at (he swore the man was born to help beasts), but he hoped he'd understand it someday. 

They soon came across what Credence assumed was the Mooncalves and their habitat. The creatures were cute in an odd sort of way. They looked very fluffy and their wide, cautious dewy eyes were suspicious of the newcomer, but that was soon forgotten when Newt brought their feeding bucket closer. "There you go, that's it. Nothing to be scared of," he encouraged gently as he fed the Mooncalves their pellets.

"They're rather skittish, you see, especially with muggles. But, once they warm up to you they can be quite sweet," Newt explained fondly as one smaller Mooncalf made a sweet trilling sound, affectionately nudging Credence once she was certain he was alright before she continued eating. 

"I can see how they could be sweet," Credence breathed out in awe. They were adorable and he wished he could've spent more time with the rest of the Mooncalves and the smaller one who took a liking to him, but the magizoologist was already pulling him away. 

"Oh! You pilfering pest, paws off!" Newt scolded as he dropped into a sprint over to another habitat - the habitat where Credence heard screeching coming from. It was this cozy nest like habitat and inside were these beautiful, colorful, small snake-like creatures. There was a creature the shorter male recognized as Newt's Niffler and the said Niffler was already scurrying away as fast as his little legs could carry him. Whatever he originally had, apparently Newt had convinced him to drop it before Credence got there but the snake-like creatures were still upset and riled up. 

With a quiet sigh, Newt picked up the shiny, surely valuable silvery eggs and returned them back to their nest. "I'm sorry, I know, but it's okay. Mummy's here," he tried to soothe as the protective creatures went to guard over their unhatched brothers and sisters. "He meant no harm, he's just... If he sees anything shiny, he loses his ever-loving mind and needs to have it." 

"I know him," Credence spoke up with a small smile. He didn't normally speak when unprompted to, but that was another thing he was learning to do under Newt's constant reassurances. "He gets himself into trouble quite often, doesn't he?" 

Newt just about snorted at that, "Oh, you have no idea. The little bugger almost gets into more trouble than he's worth." The key word being _almost_ in that sentence, of course, and the whole sentence was said with a warm smile. Credence knew Newt not genuinely loving and caring for any kind of beast - no matter how annoying - was unfathomable and impossible. It seemed there wasn't a creature out there the magizoologist couldn't love. 

"Did you want to see the Occamies?" He offered after a moment, glancing from the small, gorgeous creatures then back to Credence. "They're still a bit on edge, but as long as you hold them carefully and don't try to pet them - they don't take to that very well - I don't see any harm in it." 

Credence was quick to agree. He'd always be quick to agree, if he was being honest. Newt selected one of the more outgoing Occamies to hand over to the Obscurial (he said her name was Beatrice), and he was careful to do as he was told. Beatrice's tail coiled, happily fitting herself into Credence's hands. He simply held her in awe, resisting the urge to pet her which she very obviously appreciated. He let her slither and curl in his hands for a moment before he put her down in her habitat because Newt was excitedly pulling him away to show him more habitats. 

Credence's head was spinning with so many new creature names and various ways to safely interact with each, but he didn't mind. Everything about it was delightful. The creatures were magnificent and breathtaking, but then again, so was Newt. There was something to be said about Newt in his element. He was so confident but not cocky, so enthusiastic and at ease in what he was doing. Credence swore he had this sparkle in his eye when he was talking, and all of those wide grins and hopeful little looks that Credence wanted to see and hear more would be the death of him. Everything about Newt was excited and passionate down to the last detail, and that was something so captivating and heartwarming. He'd never seen that in anyone else. In short, he loved everything about his time in Newt's case. He wished it could last longer, but it did have to come to an end. Eventually, he did have to leave the warmth of his case and the warmth of everything that made up Newt because he needed to return to Mary Lou. 

Once again, he felt the crushing, impending dread of that moment. 

As if sensing the shift in Credence's demeanor, Newt offered as gently as ever, "Credence? There's one more creature I haven't introduced you to yet and I think you'd like him. I know he'd like you too," he paused for a moment before correcting himself, "well, he'd _eventually_ like you. He's not very big on strangers, you see, but once you're no longer a stranger he's a quite friendly!" 

"I'd love to," was his quick response. Anything to spend more time with him, in his wonderful case, and far, _far_ away from Mary Lou. 

The redhead led Credence close to where they entered the suitcase in the shack, except they turned left. It was where the mighty thunder rolling and crackling Credence originally heard when he came in, and he supposed it made sense considering how close the beast's habitat had been to the door. 

"This is Frank." Upon realizing simply _Frank_ didn't cover it and further explanation was needed, Newt continued with a sheepish smile, "He's a Thunderbird and the real reason why I came to America. Their natural habitat is here in Arizona and after I found him, I knew I needed to bring him home."

The grand, sublime bird flapped its huge, multiple wings as he descended with a screech. He bowed his head so Newt could pet him (and he wasn't unnerved because Credence marveled at him from a distance). Seeing Newt interact with creatures truly was something else, and something Credence didn't think he'd ever get used to (and he meant that in the best possible way). 

"Where did you find him?" He asked softly. 

"Egypt," Newt answered with a small frown, but again continued when he found he needed to explain more, "I helped free him from an illegal smuggling ring there." 

"You did? All by yourself?" Credence continued to ask, surprised by it but then again maybe he shouldn't have been. Newt had a bigger heart than anyone; he was always thinking of his creatures or other people. 

He nodded, giving Frank a scratch where he enjoyed it the most. The Thunderbird pressed into his touch, the sound he was making almost like cooing.

_Of course Newt is able to do that with some big, powerful beast,_ Credence thought in amusement. _If anyone can, it would be him_. 

"I did. Breaking up things like that, it's-... Simply put, it's not a high priority on any magical government's list, and even so I suppose my methods of freeing these poorly treated creatures are what most would call 'illegal'," the redhead explained with a shrug. "It all turns out well enough though and the creatures get to safety, that's all that matters. So, I help bring them back to health if it's needed and take them back home if they're far from it - just like Frank here." 

Credence should be worried about the "illegal" bit and that he pulled these dangerous stunts on his own - in fact, he _was_ worried - but there wasn't much he could do about it at the moment. What he could do though, was look at Frank interact with Newt. It was sweet, sure, but he understood. "He needs to get home," he murmured slowly. Newt already delayed it enough because he was so worried about being there for Credence, but Frank was restless. The habitat was nice and Newt did it better than any other witch or wizard could have, but nothing could compare to the real thing for the Thunderbird. 

"Indeed he does," Newt agreed with a sigh. Like releasing any creature, it was a bittersweet moment. It wonderful to see them go, that they weren't dependent on his care any longer, but it still was a bit sad to see them go. "He's been cooped up in here far too long." 

"You should go then," Credence said quietly. 

Newt's attention snapped back to the Obscurial and Frank, knowing their time was up, took back to the fake sky and one of his perches up there. "Pardon me?"

"You should go," he repeated as he gave the other (what he hoped to be) a reassuring smile. "You need to go to Arizona, to take Frank back home." 

Newt looked from the Thunderbird then back to Credence, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "But you and Modesty-" 

"We'll be fine," Credence cut him off with a reassurance. "We'll be careful. I've survived for years without you, so I'm certain I can last a few days." But, he didn't even want to think about how he'd be when Newt had to leave to return to his own home. He didn't know if he'd be able to last then. 

The taller was silent for a moment and Credence swore he could see the gears turning in his head before he relented with a nod. "Okay... Alright, you're right." Worrying wasn't something Newt was accustomed to anyway and it wasn't something he planned on starting now. "If you say you're ready, then I trust you." He knew he was referring to controlling the Obscurus, but he knew it went deeper than that. They'd become fairly close over the past few days, after all. 

The Obscurial gave him another small smile he hoped wasn't as shaky as it felt. "How long will it take, to get to Arizona and back?" 

"It won't be long," Newt promised, his voice gentle as he attempted to soothe the concerns Credence wouldn't dare voice but Newt knew he still had. "A couple days, a few at the most. It depends on the Portkeys and if I can find other ways to travel quickly, and if I run into trouble along the way since, I'll admit, it tends to find me." 

Portkeys. Those had been explained to him before, but so much magical terminology had been thrown at him within the past week.. But, Credence didn't mind, so long as it got Newt back quicker. "If you don't find yourself into any trouble, then I won't either." He honestly did worry for the other. The last time he had someone as good as Newt in his life... Actually, he couldn't think of another time that had happened. Modesty was all he had.

"It's a deal," Newt said with a fond smile, promising yet another promise. Who knew both of those simple promises would end up being so hard to keep. 

Newt was never one for hugs - that was always his brother's thing, not his - but as they climbed out of his suitcase, they both decided on doing it. It was awkward to anyone who might've witnessed it, but between the two boys? It felt like heaven, which again was odd for Newt, because he'd never been one to enjoy them much or initiate them. 

The wizard dropped Credence off back in the alley near the bank using Apparition, each giving each other tentative smiles and goodbyes before they left. He'd given many goodbyes over the years - to both creatures and humans alike - but another thing the redhead found odd was that goodbye felt hard, even though he knew they'd see each other soon enough. 

Needless to say, Credence felt the exact same way, but unlike the other, he knew why it felt so hard. 

* * *

The morning after Newt left, Credence was handing out pamphlets yet again. He told Modesty all about the time he had with Newt (it was her "payment" for covering with him since she loved hearing all about the Wizarding World just as much as he did) and about the creatures he met. He also told her that Newt wouldn't be coming back for a few days, which he was a little amused to find she was a bit disappointed as well. It seemed anyone who met the bright, warm, and kind wizard didn't go unaffected. 

He was struggling to get any of his leaflets taken from him until a middle aged man with slicked back hair, greying at the temples, took one from him. "Hello, Credence," he said lowly, leaned in a bit so no one else could hear. Credence had no idea why, but just hearing the man say his name made his hair stand on end. 

"How do you know my name?" He asked quietly, absolutely unnerved and hesitant on talking back to him, but Newt helped him find his confidence even more than Credence realized. 

"I'm a friend of Mr. Scamander. He told me he'd be away from you for a while so he asked me to keep an eye on you." That wasn't right. If Newt insisted an eight-year-old girl he didn't even know should call him by his first name, then why would a "friend" of his refer to him formally? Newt didn't like formalities. Besides, he said he trusted Credence. He would've told him beforehand if he left someone to look after him..

But the stranger was terrifying him. His very atmosphere was chilling and set him on edge, and the man's gaze was looking him over in all the wrong ways, and.. Credence closed his eyes, sucking in a silent, deep breath as he lied through his teeth, "That sounds like him. Thank you, I-... I appreciate you doing that for me, but if you-.. I need to get back to handing out leaflets because if I don't hand out a certain amount, Ma gets mad and I-"

The man cut off his rambling excuse to get away from him, visibly irritated which made Credence flinch. If he wasn't convinced before, that did it. There was no way someone as gentle and patient as Newt would leave him with this man with no explanation. So who was he? "It's fine, just do as I say and everything will be fine." 

Credence really hoped Newt would come back in two days like he thought it would. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah, so what was i saying about not having a long space in between updates? but really, i can't thank y'all enough for your unwavering support and super kind comments, kudos and everything else! oh! and if you ever have questions about this fanfic or anything else i write/wanna yell at me for not updating, my writing tumblr is under the same name as my ao3 name - indecisivedumbass - so! feel free to message me over there :)  
and sorry for any mistakes! please let me know if there are any (i just have no impulse control and upload immediately after i'm done writing because i feel so bad for leaving y'all hanging for so long!)


End file.
